


A minute

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Hi i cant help but mourn mikey :( he deserves better brothers.





	A minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i cant help but mourn mikey :( he deserves better brothers.

Mikey looked up, eyes lifeless and ignorant. The only thing he knew was his brothers truely didn't care about him. And that he was left at the hands of the Shredder. He closed his eyes and bent his head down. "Has anyone told you, turtle, that nunchakus are the hardest weapons to use?"  
  
Mikey looked up, Shredder's one eye staring down at him, an evil plan forcing its way into his mind. Mikey shook his head. "No." "Well, consider this, what would happen if you gave them to Leonardo. You're "leader"? He wouldn't use such an uncontrollable weapon. Infact, he couldn't, could he? A blade is easy to use. It's perfect and quick."  
  
Mikey looked up, eyes narrowing. "Where are you going with this Shredder?"  
  
"You're stronger than your brothers."  
  
It was quiet before Mikey snorted, his laugh bitter. "Sure." "Bradford, am I not correct?" The dog looked to Shredder before nodding. "He's right Michelangelo. I can't use them at all." The turtle looked up to Shredder.  
  
"I also see in your eyes, you doubt yourself. Your ability. It comes from years of training under a ruthless family. I can make you better. I can even let you repay your brothers for the years of abuse. Wouldn't you love to see your brothers bowing down before you in defeat, finally telling you how good you are? How amazing you are?"  
  
Mikey's breath hitched. He'd recieve so little compliments. What he should do better. What he shouldn't do. He wasn't like his older brothers. He was an outlier. His stomach twist in hurt.  
  
"I'm sure you will turn on me the second you have my family within your grasp. But I only wish for one thing. You let me have a moment with my brothers before you kill them."  
  
"I think I can do that..." Shredder chuckled.  
  
-  
  
Mikey was fast. So much quicker than before as they ran after him. Mikey ran avoiding cornering himself before hoping onto the church that Shredder ocuppied. This was part of the plan. Find them, show himself, and let them chase after him. Set a trap.  
  
And once they went looking for their dear brother, they would be cornered, and swarmed with ninjas. "Mikey!" They each cried, not even being cautious. His back was turned to them, and he ignored the way they almost fell on each other trying to get to him, only to be trapped.   
  
Mikey breathed in deeply as the cage clicked together, impenetrable. "Well done Michelangelo." The lights flickered on, and surrounded by tons and tons of foot soldiers, Bradford, Baxter, Xever and Shredder. Mikey had to smile, they must have felt so dumb struck. They each shared a look a confusion and betrayal.  
  
"Mike?..." "You're not going to guilt trip me...Not this time. Did you realize I could breathe here. This place...It made me feel more at home then you guys ever did... Sure I said some stupid things at times, but I learned. I learned alot. I became smarter. I was finally treated as an equal."  
  
Mikey stepped closer to the cage, his eyes glowing with malicious intent. He grabbed the bars, his blue eyes shining. "I hope when he kills you, that you all realized how much I suffered."  
  
He stepped back, looking at Shredder, and stepped up beside Bradford.  
  
Leo swallowed and backed up, his brothers taking stances too. "Soldiers." The cage collasped and quickly the foot ninjas bounded the three turtles in rope, moving forward and quickly getting rid of anything that could be used to slice through the ropes. "Mikey...What would dad say?"  
  
Mikey smiled at the comment. "Yes what would he say... Something along the lines of I've disappointed him. Or maybe even something much worse. Disown me as a son. I've been through much worse between you three." His smile grew smugger as Shredder finally approached the three turtles.  
  
Shredder snapped and like Mikey predicted, Bradford went to grab his arms, but being quicker than that he jumped, spinning 180°right, kicking the dog in the face and landing with his foot on his head. "I promise I didn't give them a weapon Master Shredder. I'd like to see them die."  
  
They each couldn't help but think, what did Shredder do to Mikey. He looked the same as any othe day. Just with, a evil glint. "Mikey we love you!" Raph cried, and Mikey raised an eye brow. "Sure. And I love you too Raph. What are you waiting for Shredder?"  
  
The monster growled before raising his arm. "Die. Turtles." Mikey watched each of his brothers slit neck spill with blood, he closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them to see Shredder in front of him. Splinter's arm was raised.  
  
  
Blood spilt on the floor and Mikey collasped forward leaning on the cold metal of Shredder's armour. He didn't gag as blood started filling his lungs. 


End file.
